


What's a Memory?

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [8]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Amnesia, Dependency, F/F, Groceries, M/M, Rex is manipulative, Rex manipulates him, amnesiac Emmet au, benny and unikitty didn't realize how much they missed Emmet, emmet loses his memories, jacuzzi, large amount of memory loss, nsfw mentions, reuniting a bit, until they saw him again, vibrator mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: It took a moment to destroy a wedding. But in that same moment... he forgot it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot only
> 
> also this is M rated due to mentions of sex and a vibrator.
> 
> Emmet lost his memories and Rex takes complete advantage. ^^

**Making New Memories**

Everything hurt… why does everything hurt? He groaned and opened his eyes, they weren’t focused, something isn’t right. This isn’t his apartment. Where is he? Why is everything in shades of red and pink, and all pretty like a wedding cake? He groaned as he knelt and rubbed his head, he looked around and heard crying from everyone, and was that Batman in a white outfit? Why did he look so devastated? And… who was that beautiful woman calling his name, in all black but with adorable blue and pink hair.

“Emmet! Emmet! What did you do?” She demanded of him, looking upset and hurt.

“I… I don’t…” He started to say before shaking his head and asking a question of his own. “Who are you?”

She had a horrified look on her face and suddenly as he stood up, someone grabbed him from behind and said in a very handsome voice that sent pleasant shivers up Emmet’s spine. “I’ve gotcha babe.”

Suddenly he was being jerked back and up towards someplace Emmet couldn’t see, but the girl was calling out to him. He has a feeling that he should be panicking or calling out to the girl er… woman… but he truly doesn’t know who she is. Or where he is or what in the world is going on. Even as he was being taken onto a massive and seriously cool spaceship with a crew of literal dinosaurs. That was awesome! But… what’s going on? And this stranger who grabbed him from the chaos going on below…. By the instructions was he handsome!

Perfectly chiseled features, messy but sexy looking hair, handsome stubble, and that vest! Emmet loves vests! And the trademark blue and R! Whoever this man was, he was meeting all of Emmet’s secret fantasy desires all at once! Someone cool, kinda edgy, with eyes holding warmth.

“Umm… not that I’m glad you saved me or anything… but… umm… who exactly are you?” Emmet asked the handsome stranger.

“I’ll answer your questions soon babe, I’ve gotta get us outta this section of space first.” The handsome stranger told him and Emmet blushed at the use of a pet name.

“Ah… okay,” Emmet blushed and didn’t notice how some of the Raptors, including five colorful ones that were cleaning the glitter off of themselves. Emmet didn’t know what to do, he doesn’t have his instructions, and… wait… were those… numbers on the floor? And why was it glowing? What was going on? What happened after he heard that woosh?

Emmet started to hyperventilate and a raptor nuzzled him in an attempt to calm him. Emmet began to hug the lizard and breathed in and out as he began to relax.

The stranger saw this and once he was out of the current star system he said. “Emmet… what’s the last thing you remember?” He asked in a worried voice and looked very genuinely concerned about him. Something that made Emmet love this guy even more than just the hot looks.

“I just finished up work, my instructions were knocked out of my hand as I tried to hang out with my coworkers. I went after them, grabbed it, and then as I turned I heard a ‘woosh’ and then… I woke up on that pink and red cake thing back there.” Emmet told the stranger. He looked up and the man’s eyes were very wide and he looked really spooked for a moment before smiling the most charming and winning smile that Emmet thought the scared face was just an imaginary thing.

“Okay well good news and bad news, and really bad news Emmet.” The stranger began. “The good news is that I can protect you from the people that are going to try and hurt you.” He smiled warmly and Emmet couldn’t help but smile back happily.

“The bad news is that you can’t leave this ship without me going with you, ever.” He told Emmet.

“And the really bad news?” Emmet asked as he looked worried about not being allowed to leave the ship.

“It’s been over five years since that day you heard the ‘woosh’.” The stranger told him and Emmet was horrified.

“Five years! It can’t be five years!” Emmet shouted and couldn’t think. The stranger ran up and held him.

“Hey, easy, easy, I’ve got you. I can tell you what happened and reteach you what you’ve lost. Nurture you in a way that _ they _ never did.” He told Emmet and rubbed his back soothingly. Emmet began to calm down and nuzzled himself against the stranger.

“Oh and before I forget, I have to reintroduce myself to you. I’m Rex Dangervest.” He said softly and smirked darkly to himself. Emmet will be all his! He doesn’t need to change him into another version of himself. All he needs to do now is train Emmet to be a better Master Builder than before, by nurturing his uniquely creative nature. And teaching Emmet how to adult and enjoy some mature fun without instructions to guide him. He loves time travel loopholes.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Exactly two months after Emmet awoke on that strange cake and was saved by Rex Dangervest did it really hit him how much he appreciates and loves the man. Sure he was attracted before but now he’s falling head over heels for the man meeting all of his secret expectations.

Rex even taught him how to build without instructions. He said that he learned before losing his memories, and relearning might be easy or hard, so they practiced. But Emmet only seemed good at building double decker couches, not that Rex minded, they ended up upgrading them to double decker futons with cup holders. The raptors ended up getting these and happily made nests of them.

Emmet was happy that they liked what he made. And it made him confident on making other things, they weren’t as cool as some random mismash of things that Rex made once, but broke right after. He said that to build things up you also have to break them down to basic bricks. He’ll teach Emmet how to do it if he wants to learn after relearning Master Building.

Something Emmet appreciated but he’d rather build than break.

Currently Emmet was preparing himself some food for lunch and making some for all the raptors. It was a lot of work, but it made him happy to help. He and Rex did go out now and then, but mostly to just get food or clothes, they didn’t go out much. At least together.

Not that Emmet minded, he still needs to learn to function without instructions and he’s trying. Finding a routine to help change things up but still do something different each day. It was challenging, but he was trying, and Rex was helping a lot with surprise kisses and hugs.

Those had been shocking at first, but Emmet loved it when Rex was bold and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. It made Emmet feel alive and real! Felt like he meant something to someone. Something he’s always wanted.

He felt worthless next to Rex when it came to love, but the man was an excellent teacher. Even at teaching Emmet how to pleasure both himself and Rex when they wanted to mess around. Something about how taking Emmet’s virginity would be done with a bit more finesse.

Emmet was humming to the tween dream remix of Everything is Awesome to pass the time as he cooked. He was glad the remixes were so good since neither he nor Rex had an original version of the song.

“It’s awesome though,” Emmet chuckled to himself as he finished up lunch and let the raptors know and made sure his own plate was separate as all the dinosaurs ran in and ate their food, each plate made for a specific raptor. Something the prehistoric dinosaurs appreciated.

Once each finished their food, they cleaned their dishes and Emmet would put them away so the lizards could get back to work or work out or whatever they’d been doing before coming in for lunch.

Emmet ate his own food slowly as the raptors finished up their work and went to their main jobs. Once Emmet was done did he clean his own plate and put the clean dishes away before moving to clean up the utensils he used to make lunch.

As Emmet finished up cleaning. Rex came in. “Hey honey I’m home.” Rex grinned as he came over and wrapped his arms around Emmet’s waist and kissed the back of the 27 year old’s neck.

Emmet giggled. “Rex, how was your mission today?” He asked as he blushed from the sweet kisses his roommate? Boyfriend? Was giving him.

“Eh pretty standard, some rich chick lost her ring and needed it to be found. She wanted to give me a kiss for a reward but I only take cash or check.” Rex smiled as he nuzzled his sweet and innocent Emmet.

Emmet blushed at that. “I missed you today.” He said honestly.

“Missed you too babe,” Rex replied and kissed Emmet’s neck once more before turning the man’s face and kissing his lips.

Emmet blushed but kissed back, he missed Rex so much. The man made him feel loved and he wants to return that feeling. “I love you,” Emmet whispered when the kiss broke.

“Love you too,” Rex replied softly. He had a feeling these words from Emmet were coming and he was more than prepared to repeat them back to the relearning Master Builder.

Emmet nuzzled Rex at that and felt tears pricking at his eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay baby,” Rex whispered as he wiped the tears away. He knows they aren’t sad tears. Emmet was emotional because of Rex’s unconditional love for his amnesiac past self. Well alternate past self at this point given such a big change in time. Not that it matters to Rex, he’s going to keep Emmet by his side forever.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life,” Emmet said with tears in his eyes.

Rex smiled charmingly back at Emmet while mentally smirking at how easy it was to manipulate him. He was honest with telling Emmet what happened to him after that ‘woosh’ and seeing Lucy for the first time. However he did lie on what she meant to him. Only explaining how she never saw him as good enough. Not as ‘The Special’ or as a boyfriend.

Also about the realm of the ‘Man Upstairs’ how different it is. He can’t properly describe it, you have to see it to understand it. Emmet wasn’t sure on seeing it, but Rex was okay with that, it takes time to understand such things. Though he worries that seeing that world again will cause Emmet to remember everything. But at the moment it was time to show Emmet how to fool around some more, this time with a vibrator. Up Emmet’s ass.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Another two months later would find Emmet starting to remember bits and pieces of his past, but most of it was small things like surviving in Appocalypsburg and playing with a pretty pink cat with a unicorn horn. Rex said she was Unikitty, the only one from Emmet’s past that was honest. Next to Benny.

“Do you think I’d like them?” Emmet asked as he and Rex ate breakfast together. “The people I used to know.”

Rex was silent for a few minutes before saying. “You would, but they left us to die. They never came,” Rex told him.

“Do you think they'll leave me to die?” Emmet asked in worry. Rex told him the truth of his past, and how they're just two different people now. But it scared Emmet at how different he and Rex are. Sure he loves the man but it didn't mean he wasn't scared of becoming him.

“From my own experience I do. They won't come Emmet. You're here with me now and don't need them.” Rex said seriously.

Emmet shuddered at that tone Rex used, he was nervous, but he trusts Rex. If he said they won’t come… then they won’t come.

Seeing Emmet’s mood sour, the man decided to say, “Why don’t we have fun in the jacuzzi.” Rex offered to his boyfriend, and he wasn’t going to be sexual this time, just a relaxing time. Something to take Emmet’s mind off his ‘returning’ memories.

Emmet was nervous but smiled softly, it would be nice to finally try out the jacuzzi, Rex had it specially added in for him. He’s so confused and wants to know more, but … if Rex said it wasn’t important, then he’ll let it go. The man does have his best interest at heart.


	2. Some New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet get's two friends back, but not the others.

Emmet was humming as he was going over the list of supplies he and Rex were going to get on their outing to the nearest planet. They were getting him new clothes and some more food, mainly snacks. Emmet was excited, he doesn’t get to go off the ship much, but he was more than excited to see more of the planets they fly around.

“Heh, yer about ta vibrate outta yer vest sweetie,” Rex teased as he kissed Emmet to calm the man down. It didn’t work, but it made Emmet smile brighter.

“Sorry, I’m just excited to go see the planets out there,” Emmet beamed at his boyfriend.

“Well we’re just going to one,” Rex said, but Emmet’s smile was infectious. They headed into the small ship and headed down to the local planet Urannia for clothes shopping and food shopping.

Rex would keep close as he’s done before when they’ve had to get new clothes for Emmet or more food for the ship. Today it was both, and Emmet wanted to get a hoodie, he had no idea why he wanted one, but he needed one. Currently Emmet was wearing a nice red and orange t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black shoes. Rex was in his more relaxed clothes as well since they were just going down for a basic trip; said clothes were a dark blue and yellow t-shirt with his Rex logo on it, black pants and boots.

Once on planet did they go to get some clothes first, just a few minor things, Emmet wanted to wear an orange hoodie from now on with a blue vest over it, though he wants that to be a surprise for Rex, or he’ll reverse the colors and do a blue hoodie with an orange vest. Emmet didn’t find an orange hoodie, but he did get the blue one and a pretty white one. As well as two new shirts and a new vest, Rex got a few as well.

Once they finished clothes shopping they headed to get the groceries when Emmet spotted the strangest group of people he’s ever seen. But the strangest thing… he feels like he knows them all. Though he’s pretty sure he doesn’t know Batman, or a pirate with a metal body, a shapeshifter, two women with bright colored hair, a horned feline, police officer, or spaceman. And yet somehow… could it be they’re from his past? They don’t look like the ‘normal’ people of Bricksburg, or his Master Builder friends. Well they kinda do, but they’re all shiny and smiling happily at the bright haired couple. The pink and blue woman in black with her taller bright blue haired pink skinned girlfriend, at least given by that kiss.

Emmet blushed and moved closer to Rex as they headed into the local grocery store to pick up their food for the next month. He didn’t know that the feline with the group saw him and took the blue spaceman with her to confront him and his boyfriend.

“Emmet!” The female horned feline beamed as she tackled Emmet in a hug.

“You’re okay!” The blue spaceman beamed.

“Ah yes I am okay, ah who are you two?” Emmet asked as Rex tensed but calmed once he saw who it was that came over to them. He’d seen Emmet’s old friends too and was nervous, but thankfully it was only these two who saw them. They are the least likely to ever actually hurt Emmet.

“Emmet… don’t you remember us?” The feline asked and she looked sad.

“Yeah, you… you couldn’t have forgotten us.” The blue man said and sounded very sad at the very notion of Emmet forgetting any one of his friends.

“I’m sorry, I don’t. I have a feeling I know you two, and you do seem very familiar, but at the same time not. I lost my memories after being hit on the head when that cake thing was going down.” Emmet told them sadly.

Rex watched and would interfere if needed. But from the looks on Benny and Unikitty’s faces they were upset but they knew Emmet was telling them the truth. He just can’t lie, maybe tell a half-truth if he wanted to, but in all honesty Emmet isn’t like that.

“Oh Emmet,” the kitty frowned and hugged him. “I’m Princess Unikitty, I guess if you can’t remember, I’ll reintroduce myself,” she smiled sadly, but her heart broke at the thought of Emmet forgetting her.

“And I’m Benny, I’m a 1980s something astronaut. I love building spaceships.” Benny reintroduced himself. He wanted to cry… Emmet… he can’t imagine Emmet not smiling at him or their friends and singing Everything is Awesome all the time.

“I’m Emmet Brickowski, and this is my boyfriend Rex Dangervest,” Emmet introduced himself to the princess and spaceman and gestured to Rex who gave a two fingered salute to the pair.

“I hope I can see you guys again sometime, you both seem really nice.” Emmet smiled and Rex did think if it was just those two Emmet would be okay. But he is a controlling and manipulative bastard. Though if he’s fair Benny and Unikitty were still his favorites of his old friends. 

“W-we do too, ah, do you wanna meet our other friends.” Unikitty asked.

“Probably not a good idea,” Rex said, finally speaking. “I get the feeling that a certain former goth won’t like seeing me or Em.” He told her.

Unikitty and Benny both winced and nodded, Lucy has been furious over Emmet and Rex and has a shoot first talk never policy about them, that most of their friends seem to share. They don’t though.

Rex saw that and knew he was right, he hates that sometimes. “Hey, how about when you two are free, call us up and we can all hang sometime,” Rex offered and gave them his cell number, well it’s more a communication number for his ship and cellphone.

Benny beamed and took the car, Unikitty grabbed one for herself and put it in her collar to use for later. “Thanks Rex, I hope we can see you two soon, we’d better get back. Wyldstyle is insistent on everyone getting nice things for the newly weds.”

“Bye Em, good to meet you Rex.” Benny waved as he and Unikitty left.

Both Master Builders/Breakers waved goodbye and finished their grocery shopping, thankfully missing Wyldstyle as they took their items onto their ship and were heading back to the Rexcelsior.

“Will we really get to see them again?” Emmet asked nervously. Meeting Benny and Unikitty reminded him of them, but only in little flickers.

“Yeah, so long as no one else comes with them. I don’t trust that Wyldstyle won’t attack us if she sees us.” Rex told Emmet as they moved to put the groceries away and relax.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

A week after meeting up by accident with Unikitty and Benny, the pair got a call from the princess and spaceman. They wanted to come up and hang out. Rex agreed, but they have to come up from a nearby planet so as to not cause suspicions and in case someone tracks their ships. He’s a paranoid man. They agreed only because Emmet is their friend.

Rex picked them up as Emmet was making lunch for the raptors and humming his favorite song. By the time he was done humming and making food, Rex came up with Unikitty and Benny, showing them around the ship and introducing some of the raptors. Benny was in awe of the increible and massive spaceship that was Rex’s home. Unikitty made fast friends with Sharon and The Other One.

They arrived in the kitchen as Emmet finished making a massive lunch. “Hey!” Emmet beamed at the group. “Unikitty and Benny right?” He asked.

“Yeah! Oh wow Emmet, this place is so cool! I mean we kinda figured you were living with Rex, but I didn’t know you lived in such a cool spaceship!” Benny cheered.

Emmet blushed at that and Rex felt smug. “Ah thank you Benny, it’s home,” he smiled.

“I love the raptors, they’re so different and unique,” Unikitty beamed.

Rex wanted to preen under the praise of his home, but kept quiet, for now. He was eager for lunch from Emmet, the man knows how to cook and the raptors love his food.

Emmet smiled. “They are amazing, and it’s almost lunch time for them, so let’s grab some food for us, and they can come on in and eat.” Emmet said with a warm smile that the pink and blue pair missed a lot. It’s strange, they hated his smile when in Appocalypseburg, but without it… things didn’t seem as bright.

The group ate, as did the raptors, Emmet had to put off dishes due to their guests being there, but they ended up watching a movie and all hanging out in the Jacuzzi after. It was nice. Emmet was having so much fun and he loved spending time with Unikitty and Benny, even if they didn’t have much in common, Emmet loves them.

After they were done the pair had to leave with Rex back down to the planet they’d parked their spaceship at and had to head home. Rex came back up alone but happy Emmet was doing good with the only two good people from their old friends.

“You seem happier,” Rex said once home and Emmet was resting in their bedroom.

“I am, I think. I love being together, but having them as friends is so nice.” Emmet beamed. “You think they’ll like the things I can build?” He asked in a hopeful voice.

“Of course honey,” Rex smiled and came over into bed and wrapped his arms around Emmet and kissed the man’s head.

Emmet smiled and relaxed. He was so tired after today and relaxed with his boyfriend. He has new friends, an amazing boyfriend, and just the happiness he’s always wanted. What more could there be to life?


End file.
